


Sisters in Slytherin

by kensington_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kensington_queen/pseuds/kensington_queen
Summary: A snapshot of the sortings of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. Before fate would take them in different directions once war would begin to brew, they were once young girls, eleven years old and entering Hogwarts for the first time.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome. This is a plot bunny I wrote a few years ago and posted on my old ff. net account. I’m transferring stories over to here and giving it new life. Enjoy xx

September First, 1962

"Black, Bellatrix," the stout professor standing up at the front of the Great Hall called.

Straightening confidently, her black curls shining in the glow of the enchanted candlesticks above as they tumbled down her back gloriously, Bellatrix made her way over to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited to be placed upon her head. Nervousness did not come, like it often did for new first year students.

She was a Black, after all. Her fate was already decided.

Her parents expected a letter home by morning with the news of her sorting into Slytherin. Her mother had informed her casually over that morning's breakfast that the possibility of being burned off the family tapestry was very real if she was sorted into any other house.

"Don't forget, the other houses happily accept Mudblood filth. You're a Pureblood, and a Black. Make us proud, Bellatrix."

So she sat prim and proper, legs together and her hands neatly folded on her lap as Professor Johnson placed the hat upon her head. It obscured her view of the rest of the Great Hall.

A soft voice whispered in her ears, startling her briefly before rolling her eyes at the waste of time this was.

 _I am a Black, you old mangy hat. Obviously I will be in Slytherin_ , she thought, annoyed now at the growing silence.

"The Black family is one of tradition. I see that you have much to prove, and will do what you must… Brash, and confident you are, yes Gryffindor would certainly help you foster that…"

She panicked, frozen to the core. Gryffindor? She would be disowned without second thought.

_Slytherin! I must be Slytherin!_

"Are you sure? Gryffindor could be the home you have longed for… No? Then I suppose, it must be SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted off of her head. With a deep breath, she gingerly took the step down from the dais and headed over to the side of the hall where green and silver banners were hung over one of the long tables.

Polite applause followed her over, taking a seat beside an empty spot beside one of the older students. He ignored her, focusing his attention back on the sorting of the remaining first year students.

Haughtily, she kept her back straight and ignored him right back. As the sorting continued, she silently vowed that she would make him regret ever doing so. That someday soon, she would hold the power she rightly deserved. She swore it to herself, that her placement in Slytherin would never be questioned by anyone.

She squashed any surfacing question about what a life in Gryffindor would have looked like as a student was sorted into it, shutting it down completely.

She smiled softly to herself, believing full heartily that she was in the right house for her. After all, she was a Black. She was Pureblood. And now, she was a Slytherin.

She relished the opportunity to prove her place.

_Slytherin._


	2. Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my personal head canon that there are two years in between each Black sister. I imagine Narcissa started her first year when Bellatrix was already a 5th year and about to hit full blown supporter status of Tom Riddle. That’s why the years are spaced out the way they are. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

September First, 1964

Andromeda spotted her elder sister immediately upon entering the Great Room. The third year Slytherin girl was surrounded by her close group of friends, all children of respectable Pureblood families that were Druella Black approved. Her black hair, so similar to Andromeda's lighter shade of brown, was styled high so that it gave Bellatrix an unmistakable air of authority.

The term friends, Andromeda considered, was rather loose when it came to her sister. Bellatrix often preached in her letters to home the importance of making valuable connections with the right sort, and did not hesitate in severing ties with anyone who did not contribute to further establishing whatever it was Bellatrix considered important.

She was loyal to no one, but perhaps her family. But even that, Andromeda thought, was dubious.

Catching her sister's eye did not give her any boost of confidence as "Albert, Lousia," was called first to be sorted.

Bellatrix merely nodded shortly before turning back to their cousin, Evan Rosier. Her expression was unreadable and cold. Clearly she would not care to show any interest in her look alike younger sister unless Andromeda was sorted into the family house.

The words her mother departed upon her the night before came back into her mind briefly.

"You're my most intelligent child, Andromeda. It is a pity you were not a boy, you would have done well in the ministry…" Druella had taken her hand, patting it a bit too hard to call gently. "Slytherin, dear, is where your destiny lies. They claim Ravenclaw is the house of intelligence, but I disagree. They like to show off their intelligence. Slytherin is too smart to boast. No one likes a show off, dear. Certainly not Pureblood sons…"

Slytherin. It did not matter if she wanted to be in any other house. Andromeda supposed she could do well anywhere, but to her, unlike the rest of the Black family, it did not matter where she ended up but how she utilized her time at school.

Her parents, in particular her mother, were eager to arrange a respectable marriage for her. Really, the house of her potential husband did not matter as much as his blood status and his family's wealth.

Andromeda kept her longing for something more than a predictable Pureblood life to herself, using her quiet nature at home to her advantage. She was not brash, and did not seek attention like Bellatrix. Nor was she upbeat and effortlessly pretty like her little sister, who still had another two years at home alone before coming to Hogwarts.

Simply, she was Andromeda Black. Middle daughter and too smart for a female..

"Black, Andromeda," the professor Bellatrix had told her about called her up. He wheezed, holding the hat away from him as he patiently waited for her to walk up the steps and sit.

The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmm, another Black… quiet, intelligent, yes, oh yes, I know exactly the perfect place for you… SLYTHERIN!"

As quickly as she sat down, Andromeda stood again, the hat off her head.

Bellatrix gave her the briefest of real smiles, shoving a boy out of the way to allow her sister a place to sit.

"We can't have you sitting with lowly first years, Andromeda, without screening them first."

 _To make sure that they are Pureblood and worthy of your attention_ , Andromeda added silently. Instead of making any comments, she nodded in reply and allowed her sister to fawn over her for another few minutes, before Bellatrix inevitably lost interest and turned her attention to polishing her wand as she commented occasionally on the first year students as they were sorted.

"Tonks, Edward," Professor Johnson called up towards the end.

Andromeda looked over and watched as a tall, sort of gangly boy walked up to the stool. He ran a hand nervously through his sandy colored hair before the hat was placed on him, blocking Andromeda's view.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He got up rather quickly, placing the hat back on the stool and walking over to the cheering table at the other side of the room.

"Humph, Hufflepuff will accept any sort of filth. Helga Hufflepuff was daft, you know." Bellatrix informed her sister, a look of utter disgust twisting her features.

Personally, Andromeda thought Hufflepuff must have been rather intelligent. It took intelligence to be kind, she often thought, but never voiced.

"Heed my advice, Andy. Stay away from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. They're both fools and don't have an ounce of respect for their heritage." Bellatrix said just as the sorting concluded and their distant cousin, Arthur Weasley, cheerfully welcomed a first year to Gryffindor's table.

Andromeda suppressed a sigh.

_I will not allow my house to define my character…_

Her eyes wandered over towards Hufflepuff's table unwillingly, finding the sandy haired first year named Edward Tonks. She watched as he laughed freely with his new housemates, enjoying the feast without a care in the world.

How she envied his position…

Forcing her eyes away, Andromeda looked at the food before her, delicately placing things on to her plate.

She refused to allow her house to prevent her from making friends with whomever she pleased.

Her family name, her blood status, and her new Slytherin label would not define her.

She vowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more sister to go! Please share what you think of this Andromeda’s sorting. Cheers!


	3. Sissy, Cissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Narcissa’s turn!

September First, 1966

For the first in her life, Narcissa Black felt nervous.

She stood with the rest of the first year students gathered before the dais, waiting to be sorted. Honestly, she felt rather foolish for feeling as she did. She was a Black, and her two sisters were waiting to welcome her at Slytherin.

A quick glance found that Bellatrix and Andromeda sat completely apart from each other. Bellatrix, being the fifth year student that she was, was inspecting her wand. She didn't seem to care much for the sorting.

Andromeda, a third year, caught Narcissa's eye, giving a genuine smile and an encouraging nod of the head. _You can do this_ , it seemed to imply.

Her second oldest sister had told Narcissa, in hushed tones the night before when Narcissa had snuck into her bedroom, a bundle of nerves, that she would always love and cherish her regardless of where the hat placed her.

"Your house does not define you, Cissy. I promise you that wherever the hat places you, it will be okay."

"But I have to be Slytherin, Andy! You and Bella both are, and our parents were…"

Andromeda had chuckled softly, smoothing down Narcissa's blonde hair.

"I personally have no doubts about your placement in Slytherin. You're sly, Cissy, in the best way with your sense of humor. And don't think I haven't noticed your late night flying once Mother and Father are asleep either. Rather cunning of you to slip a Sleep Draught in Mother's wine glass, and Father's Firewhiskey when it suites you."

Narcissa had been stunned at Andromeda's observance.

"Before you ask, just know I have my ways. I'm in Slytherin for a reason. But I don't allow the standard characteristics to define me. A house is simply a home away from home for seven years, Cissy. People are too complex to box in, especially when it comes to sorting. We all have qualities of other houses, whether we acknowledge it or not."

Narcissa always thought Andromeda wise. Her mother often lamented about how terrible it was that she hadn't been born a boy, for a modern ministry position could have greatly benefitted the Black family within Pureblood society.

Andromeda's perfect grades and fast track towards being a prefect were relished at least with their father, but he too bemoaned the fact intelligence was wasted with his middle daughter. To remind her parents that they had several prominent female ancestors with respectable positions within the ministry's history did nothing to help Andromeda.

"A daughter must marry and carry on her husband's name," Druella intoned to her daughers daily.

Narcissa, intelligent in her own right, used her brain power to further advantage her life's station as a youngest daughter. She convinced her parents easily to buy her the new and the best dress robes, textbooks, and somehow got a new broom ("Father, I need it for lessons! And what if I join the Slytherin Quidditch team? What an honor it would be, restoring glory against Gryffindor…") .

"Anderson, Martha," Professor Brighton, new to Hogwarts last year, called up, pulling Narcissa back to the present. Any lingering thoughts drifted away as she watched Martha, a rather unfortunate homely looking girl, sorted into Ravenclaw.

 _A girl should be pretty; a boastful intelligent girl relies on books, a pretty girl her smile…_ Druella's voice slipped into Narcissa's head as Baxter, Elise, stepped up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Black, Narcissa," the professor called. Her turn. Confidently, she held her head back and walked gracefully up the steps, sitting down and staring out ahead. She was pretty sure her expression was of disinterest; she practiced hard over the summer to perfect the look.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat barely touched her hair (thank Merlin, who knew the last time a Scourging Spell had been used on the old thing) before placing her in the same house as her sisters, Bellatrix finally paying attention to her and waving her over frantically.

Andromeda shared a secret smile with Narcissa, nodding her head once again before turning to her own group of friends.

Sitting beside Bellatrix, a few spaces over from Andromeda, Narcissa found herself face to face with a tall, and rather handsome, blonde haired boy. He was clearly slightly older than her, but not by much.

Her sister rattled off names of those who sat around them, the boy across from her catching Narcissa's interest the most.

"Lucius Malfoy, of course…"

He nodded at her, his face unreadable as his gray eyes looked her over, instantly dismissing her as an uninteresting first year girl, regardless of her connection to Bellatrix.

_Who does he think he is? Doesn't he know I'm a Black? He would be so lucky if I gave him a second glance! The nerve…_

Narcissa sniffed, suddenly finding her water glass much more important than those around her. She saw him look at her again out from the corner of her eye, but she refused to look up at him. Humiliation had brewed.

No, she wouldn't give the older boy attention, unless he worked for it. Besides, there were bound to be other, more handsome Slytherin boys that her sisters could introduce her to…

Narcissa turned completely and smiled at an unsuspecting housemate, catching him off guard. She gave him a bit of attention before pardoning herself from the conversation, and standing up confidently.

"I'm going to sit next to Andy," she told Bellatrix, who merely waved her off distractedly. Smirking, knowing she had that arrogant boy's attention again, Narcissa walked a length's away to Andromeda, who welcomed her instantly and warmly.

Slytherin could be a cold place for those who didn't understand house politics, but Narcissa knew. She sat happily beside her sister, laughing all the while conscious that eyes were locked on her.

She relished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure of the age difference between Narcissa and Lucius. I always imagined he was at least a few years older, and would have spent enough time in the common room to interact with some older students from “approved” families in order to make connections. What do you think?
> 
> As always please feel free to leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please let me know! I love reviews.


End file.
